1. Field Of The Invention
This invention directs itself to cup attachment systems for releasably capturing a cup. In particular, this invention directs itself to a cup attachment system wherein a mounting receptacle is provided with an open cavity for insertion therein of a mating element coupled to the cup. Still further, this invention directs itself to a cup attachment system which provides means to fixedly couple the mounting receptacle to a base surface, or alternately to a hook member for providing a releasable coupling to a base surface.
2. PRIOR ART
Cup attachment systems are well-known in the art. The best known prior art known to the Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,601; 2,732,159; 4,721,276; 4,176,580; 3,003,733; 4,620,736; 3,802,654; 1,617,280; 3,878,589; 1,357,524; 3,570,049; 4,008,250; 2,695,152; 3,300,075; and, 4,557,452.
Some prior art systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,601 provide a mounting receptacle wherein a front wall is provided with a V-shaped notch, or tapered slot which quickly narrows to facilitate retaining thin plastic sheet material. However, such systems are not readily adaptable for supporting cups to which are coupled a mating attachment member adapted to be received within an open cavity of the mounting receptacle.
In other prior art systems, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,250 and 2,732,159, there are provided mounting supports having keyways with tapered sidewalls and mating keys having flanges insertable within the keyway. While such systems provide adequate support for releasably coupling a cup to a base surface, they are not suited for fabrication from paperboard materials, and thereby not well suited for use with disposable cups. Whereas, the instant invention provides an easily manufacturable, low cost cup attachment system particularly well suited for use with disposable cups.